


Afternoon Off

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-15
Updated: 2000-11-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Walter's playful side comes out with his brand new lover.





	Afternoon Off

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Afternoon Off by Louise Wu

Title: Afternoon Off  
Author: Louise Wu ()  
Website: http://lzl.dreamhost.com/  
Fandom: X-Files  
Pairing: Sk/M  
Rating: NC-17 for male/male sex.  
Summary: Walter's playful side comes out with his brand new lover.  
Archive: Yes to Basement, CKoS, WalterTorture, SlashingMulder. All others please ask.  
Spoilers: None.  
Beta Thanks: Zoe T, Loren Q, Ness, Lyrical Soul.  
Inspiration Thanks: Zoe T, Lyrical Soul, Ness, JiM. And A. Leigh-Anne Childe for Mulder babbling during sex.  
Disclaimer: Chris Carter and 1013 Productions own the X-Files series characters. The rest are mine. No infringement of rights is intended.

* * *

I sign the last report and drop the entire bundle on Kimberly's desk at 2:01 on Friday. "I'm going home."

Kimberly's blue eyes flash up at me, trying to figure out if I'm ill.

I beam at her beatifically. Two minutes after I'm gone, she'll no doubt have an emergency team from the nearest mental hospital on stand-by. With a shrug, I grab my coat and head for the door.

Nothing could ruin my mood this afternoon. By the time I drive out of the Bureau parking garage, Mulder's plane will have landed. Baring routine flight delays, he should get to my condo before I do.

Mulder. Special Agent Fox Mulder. My lover since last weekend. Since he came to my place at 3 A.M. Saturday morning and wanted to talk. He's never talked less. I fucked him five times in two days. Poor boy could barely walk on Monday.

I do plan on demonstrating a little restraint this weekend. Proving that I can appreciate the gentler aspects of sex. Constant fucking can be a little monotonous... well, no. My cock in Mulder's tight ass could *not* ever be described as monotonous. But still, I need to show him that I have other subtler talents.

And I would like to see more of him than the back of his head and his--admittedly inspiring--round butt.

No sign of his car on my street, but maybe he took a cab from the airport. I catch myself whistling in the elevator. When I open my front door, the living room is empty, but I have a feeling that he's here somewhere. I jettison my jacket and place my gun in its special drawer. Then I jog up the stairs and into the bedroom. What I see there makes me chuckle.

Mulder is lying on his back, feet and long legs sticking out from under the bed. No doubt exploring the underside of my box springs for mutant dust mites or something.

I get the germ of a wicked idea and call out, "Don't move."

He doesn't make a sound.

It makes my cock twitch. I squat on the floor next to him. At first, I think to unzip his black boots and strip him completely, but I'm feeling impatient, so instead I grab his ankles and tug. Just a foot or so until his hips are visible.

I reach for the buttons of his jeans, hearing a sudden gasp from underneath the bed. Hang on, Mulder. You're going to enjoy this.

His body is quivering a little, probably not expecting *this* from staid old Walter. His cock isn't even hard, but I know how to fix that.

I pull his 501's down far enough to fully expose his cock and balls.

I lean over and swipe his dick with my tongue. This simple action produces another delicious gasp. I am *so* glad I left the office early today.

A few licks and his cock is responding quite nicely. I suck the head into my mouth, tasting him for the first time. I sigh around the tasty obstacle. I haven't done this in a long time. Too damned long.

I nibble on his flesh, feeling very pleased with myself as it rapidly engorges. Filled out, it's even bigger than I thought. Of course, I've never tried to swallow it before.

I work my tongue on the underside of his erection and then suck him down into my throat.

A throaty moan comes from under the bed.

Is this what it takes to get you to go nonverbal, Mulder? That's good to know. When I fucked him he babbled into the pillow about utter nonsense, some weird Mulder version of talking dirty. I personally prefer a good old fashioned moan to a discussion of bizarre sex practices in Sci-Fi novels.

If I'm completely honest with myself, I'll admit that my lover's rather helpless position is turning me on immensely. Maybe later I'll tie him to the bed?

I work my mouth on and off his cock, as the moans continue, getting louder with each lick. He's quite a mouthful. I give special attention to the underside and contract my throat around him each time I take him down.

As his groans escalate, I'm starting to worry about disturbing the neighbors. Then it occurs to me that they're probably still at work. But for the cock in my mouth, there would be a huge grin on my face.

I swallow and suck and lick until Mulder's legs are thrashing, his hips rising to meet my ravaging mouth. A sharp keening noise is coming from under the bed.

Out of the corner of my eye, a shadow appears in the hall. An intruder? I reach for my holster, not quite willing to give up on the blowjob, in case it's nothing.

The cock in my mouth starts to spurt. I'm so in the moment that I'm completely happy about it. Hardly caring if I'm being burgled. My own hard-on throbs sympathetically.

Another part of my brain is processing the threat as I realize that my gun is downstairs, locked in the drawer. Damn. There's one in the bedside table, but I can't get there fast enough.

Meanwhile, I'm swallowing Mulder's cum for the first time.

One last lick of my lover's spent cock and my eyes take note of the black boots in the hall. The intruder is wearing boots identical to Mulder's. I look up into a face more surprised than my own. The gaping face of Fox Mulder.

My eyes widen in horror as I look down at the well-sucked cock at the foot of the bed.

Mulder leans casually against the door jam, blinking. "Um, did I interrupt something, Walter?"

I'm completely certain I don't want to know who I've just blown. My brain stubbornly resists acceptance of the facts. "He's wearing the same damned boots, Mulder."

Comprehension forms on my lover's face, followed by an amused smirk.

He approaches the bed, squats, takes the mystery man by the ankles and yanks hard.

And suddenly the frightened, but sated face of Alex Krycek appears on the floor in front of me.

My brain denies the facts. Surely I haven't just given Alex Krycek a blowjob? There must be some other explanation.

Krycek gives me a sheepish grin, his eyes flipping back and forth between Mulder and me. Trying to figure out which one of us is going to kill him first, I suspect.

Mulder's face goes from amusement to anger in a split second. He grabs Krycek up from the floor, tugging him to his feet. "You slimy little parasite. What are you doing here?"

I'm too shocked to move. I just gave Alex Krycek a blowjob. A damned fine blowjob.

At this point I want only one thing: for the past fifteen minutes to evaporate from my memory. Permanently. And Krycek's and Mulder's memories, too.

Since that doesn't seem to be a viable option, I rise and retrieve a pair of handcuffs. I think I'm getting a headache.

**  
END  
25 Sept 2000

Okay, so I lied about the pairing. Sort of. Please send feedback anyway: 

http://lzl.dreamhost.com/


End file.
